


Alone

by coloredlove8



Series: Mine [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugar Baby Mark, Sugar Daddy Jackson, ceo jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: Jackson smiled wider, "I want to know if you would like to be my sugar baby."





	Alone

Mark walked as fast as he could down the street. He was cold and shivering, but he knew if he didn't hurry he'd be late to his first day of work.

His thin button up was the only protection from the cold that he had at the moment. The warmth it had at the beginning of the day after he ironed it completely gone now. And since he couldn't afford a winter coat he had nothing else to help.

The brunette tucked his hand into the pockets of his big slacks, hoping it would help them warm up. He had to be careful with how he did it though, if he pushed too much his pants would start to slide down his hips. He already had them pulled up like they were high waisted jeans just so they would fit him in any way. His cheap belt doing a poor job of keeping them there.

He passed by a coffee shop. Warmth oozing out from the crack of the door. He has intense urge to go inside, just for a minute, but he didn't think it would be a good idea. It could cause him to be late to work. He needed a full hour to walk there from his apartment. And even if he could spare a few minutes he might have to buy something to stay in there.

While thinking the coffee shop door opened and a man came out on his phone. He knocked straight into the small male. The other man's coffee spilling all over Mark's button up. 

The man looked up, backing away slightly, a look of worry on his face.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." The man said apologetically

Mark felt like he was going to cry. It was the only shirt he had, and he was already so far away from his apartment. He would have to go to his first day of work smelling like coffee with a huge stain on the front of him.

He sniffled, "It's fine."

The man looked at Mark's face, "Let me make it up to you. I can buy you a new shirt."

"It's okay, I have to get to work. I don't really have the time to go anywhere." Mark said weakly

The man frowned slightly, "Where do you work?"

"Wang Enterprises, today's my first day."

Mark hung his head, looking at his shoes. He saw a splash of coffee on on them.

"Oh, I know the owner of the company. How about this, I'll text him and tell him what happened." The man said

Mark peeked up slightly, "Really?"

The man smiled, "Really, here."

The man took out his phone, opening his contacts. He clicked on a name and started texting, saying what he was typing out loud.

"I just knocked into your new work and spilled coffee all over his clothes. I'm going to take him to my house and get him some new ones. He'll be there as soon as he gets new ones."

He pressed send and slipped his phone back into his pants.  As he did Mark realized the man was wearing a sleek suit. It was a maroon color, his pants and suit jacket matching. The shirt under it was also maroon, but the material looked to be velvet. Little hints of red speckled around it. His shoes looked expensive and were a raven black color. 

Mark finally looked at the man's face. He let out a soft gasp as he did. The man had beautiful skin. The color being a mix of peach and beige. He had high cheek bones and a strong jaw line. His eyebrows were trimmed well and made him look fierce.

But what really took Mark's breath away was the man's eyes. They were a gorgeous brown, almost matching the color of his hair. They were a different shape from his own, but they didn't match the Korean shape either. Making him believe that he was a foreigner as well.

 

"I thought you said you were just going to buy me a shirt?" Mark mumbled, casting his eyes back to the ground

The man seemed to smile softly, "I was going to, but I'm guessing from the rest of your outfit that you might not have a lot of money. So instead of just buying you a shirt, I'd like to give you a few things."

Mark shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes.

"I can't take your things sir."

:It's not  request, I feel horrible for getting coffee on you. Especially on your first day of work. So I'm going to give you a few things to make up for it." The man said firmly but nicely

Mark felt the tips of his ears get hot, "Okay."

"Good, now let's go. My driver has been waiting for a while. I'll tell him whats happening."

The man started walking towards Mark, he placed his hand on the center of his back and walked him to the car."

-

They were there quickly. The expensive car the man drove being a big reason why.

The well dressed man opened the door and slid out. He then went to the side where Mark was and opened it for him before the chestnut hair man could even unbuckle fully.

He stepped out, the door closing behind him. The man then placed his hand back onto his back and walked him to the front door of his house.

The more Mark thought of it, the word house didn't suite the building well. Mansion was a much more fitting word. 

It was around the size of his whole apartment building.  A metal fence encircling the whole place. He's never been somewhere so nice before.

The man used his free hand and pressed a small button beside the door. A soft ringing came from inside and the door was quickly opened.

A tall, skinny male opened the door. He looked to be dripping money, just like the man beside him.

"What are you doing back? You're supposed to be at work." The skinny man said

"I was going to work, but I was a klutz and I ran into this poor boy. Spilling my coffee all over him. So now I'm repaying him and giving him new clothes."

The skinny man's eyes seemed to light up at that, "Does that mean I get to pick the clothes?"

"Sure Bam, just don't put him into anything skimpy. He has to go to work after this."

The skinny one pouted, "Well, that took a bit of the fun out of it. Okay, where do you work?"

Mark opened his mouth to answer but before he could the man beside him did.

"Wang Enterprises, I already texted hyung and told him he was here. And give him more than just one outfit."

The one called Bam gave a questioning look to his friend before making a clicking noise with his tongue.

"Ah, well. I know what to do then." The skinny one took Mark's hand and started leading him through the house

They passed many rooms, all looking different from the last. The man leading him explained that the house was shared between three men. All of them being business men. That being why the house was so large. 

Apparently the man who spilling coffee on his was named Jackson, he was good friends with Mark's boss Wang Jia Er. 

They finally got to the room and the skinny male stopped. He pushed open the door and continued walking Mark to the closet.

When the man opened it Mark gasped slightly. There were so many clothes in it. All looking so expensive that he was scared to touch them. 

The man finally let go of his hand and started looking around. He took hangers off of the shelves until he had a small pile of shirts. He then started taking pants out of drawers. He hugged slightly and brought one over to Mark. Holding them against his legs.

"The pants might be a bit long on you. You seem yo be a few inches smaller than me."

Mark nodded softly, "That's okay, I don't mind. Thank you."

The man took the pants away and smiled ,"No, thank you. I love doing this type of thing. And most of these clothes are from my own line.  So if I end up missing anything I can get them back easily."

"Your line?"

The man hummed, "Yep, it's called Double B."

Mark took a step back slightly, "Oh, but those clothes are so expensive. I don't think I should own any of them. I'll ruin them."

The man smiled wider, "Hey, that's okay. Just enjoy them while you wear them. If they get ruined then that's fine."

The man then went back to his closet. He grabbed two pairs of shoes and then picked an outfit out of the pile of clothes. He walked back over to Mark and handed it to him.

"There you go, my name is Bambam by the way. I just realized I didn't tell you that till now."

Mark took them, "I'm Mark."

"Foreigner?" The other questioned

Mark smiled softly and nodded, "America."

Bambam smiled back, "Thailand."

"Just leave those clothes that you have on by the door." He said as he walked out and closed the door

Mark started to quickly dress. He first put on a white button up that was in the pile. It looked exactly like the one he had been wearing, but it was much thicker and felt better against his skin. He then put on a stripped, fuzzy sweater. He put the collar of the button up over the neck hole of the sweater.

Next he put on the pants. At first he was scared because the pants weren't slacks.  But instead a pair of black jeans. He then finally slipped on the pair of black loafers Bambam gave him. 

 

Mark liked the outfit. It was soft and comfortable, but it still looked nice. He just hoped it passed dress code.

He then took his previous outfit over to the door. Placing them where Bambam told him to. He then went to the pile of clothes the Thai man picked out for him. All of the items being so beautiful and soft against his fingers. He smiled softly before remembering he had to get to work. 

He grabbed the clothes and quickly started heading back to where the front door was. One the wya There he saw a woman watering a plant. He guessed she was one of the men's wife. So he tried to steer clear of her.

He didn't get too far however, he got halfway down the hallway before she stopped him.

"You must be the boy Jackson brought in."

Mark turned around and bowed, "That would be me."

He straightened his back and saw he smiling.

"I'm his maid, Lee Yun. I'm supposed to take you to the living room for him."

He muttered a soft okay and started walking behind her. She took him almost the exact same way he had came before, but she turned at one point. Leading the male into a big room. 

Jackson was sitting on a couch with two to-go coffee cups in his hands. He drank from one as he turned his head to Yun and Mark's

He coughed slightly after swallowing his drink. He then stood up and walked over to them. Handing Mark the other coffee cup.

"To make up for spilling mine on you and taking so much of your tome up." He explained before Mark could question it

Jackson then looked at Yun, "Thank you for getting him."

"Yes, thank you." Mark said, Boeing as best as he could again 

Yin smiled at Mark before turning to Jackson and hitting his shoulder.

"Watch where you're going next time, you're luck you didn't hurt him. He's one of the good ones."

She then turned back to Mark, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and walked back to where she was before. 

"Wow, you must be a really good guy. Yun doesn't like many people. And she's never nice to the few she likes. Example A being her hitting me."

Mark tilted his head to the side slightly, "I didn't do much. Just bowed to her when we met. And I walked behind her when she was guiding me."

Jackson hummed, "That explains it."

He placed his hand on Mark's back again. The brunette shivered at the touch. Still not being used to the man doing it after so many times.

They started walking as Mark questioned what Jackson meant before.

“She had been very disrespected in the past from men. They would often treat her as lesser than them. So you doing even something like that truly makes her respect you.”

Mark hummed softly as Jackson lead him back to the car they were in before. The business man opened Mark's door got him and closed it, then he got in himself after.

-

Mark sat at his desk as he drank the last reminiscence of his coffee. He got an email from the CEO about how he was sorry he got coffee spilled on him on his first day. And how he hoped his day would go much better after that point.

He was currently working on his first assignment when a woman cane up to his desk. She was wearing a suit jacket and a gray pencil skirt. She had short black hair and cherry red lips.

"Mark Tuan, Mr. Wang would like to see you." She stated

Panic filled Mark's throat as he nodded slightly. Standing up in his chair and pushing it in before following the woman.

They walked for a few minutes before getting to an elevator. The woman walked in and Mark followed behind. He watched as one of her bright red nails pressed a button reading 5.

Mark felt his panic rising with the elevator. The email that Mr. Wang sent him that morning seemed to be nice. Maybe he decided that he didn't need a worker who runs into people.

His thinking was interrupted as a soft sing sounded. The elevator doors opened and the woman stepped out. Mark following behind he quietly.

They walked past a desk that was neatly managed before getting to Mr. Wang's office door. The woman knocked softly, opening it after a muffled voice said something from the other side. 

"Mark Tuan is here to see you."

The woman walked into the office. A soft gasp falling from his lips as he saw Mr. Wang.

In the CEO's seat was Jackson. Smiling wide at his employee. 

"Thank you Miss. Kim, you may go now."

The woman nodded slightly before walking out. Closing the door behind her softly.

Mark stated, open mouthed, at his boss. His ears starting to get hot at the top. He couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or mad. Both emotions just mixing together in his gut.

"Hello Mark."

"Hi." He said weakly

"I'm sorry that we had to meet the way we did."

Mark closed his mouth, "It's fine."

"And I'm sorry for not telling you who I was the first time. My name really is Jackson, and Jia Er. It's just my Chinese name. But people here address me by it."

The brunette pushed his teeth together, "Okay."

Jackson let out a small huff before waving slightly, telling Mark to come over to him. The American did just that. Taking small, yet heavy steps forward until he was in front of his boss's desk. 

"I want to talk to you about something. Will you come over to this side please?"

Mark pressed his lips together, "Why can't you ask me while I'm here."

"Because I asked you nicely. Please Mark, it's something I rather you be close to me to talk about."

Mark started to chew his bottom lip as he walked to the other side of the desk. Stopping once he was a few get in front of Jackson.

"Do you know why I gave you so many clothes and the coffee this morning?"

"Because you felt bad for spilling coffee on me."

Jackson nodded, "Well yes, but it was more of because it's what I'm used to doing when I meet people like you."

Mark snarled slightly, "What do you mean people like me? Do you often dump coffee on poor men?"

Jackson raised his hands in front of his chest, "No, I didn't mean it in an offensive way. What I meant was people who I want to baby. I often do just that."

"What?"

Jackson smiled, "Do you know what a sugar daddy is?"

Mark nodded, "Yeah, they're those guys who pay for women or men to spend time with them."

"Well, sort of. It's more like we pay people to interact with us. To give us affection."

"So what does this have to do with me."

Jackson smiled wider, "I want to know if you would like to be my sugar baby."

Mark took a small step back, "What? Why? I don't have anything to offer you."

"Like I said, sugar daddies and sugar mommies just want affection. Whether that would be sexually, romantically, or both. And when I first met you, all I wanted was your affection."

"But I've never been a sugar baby before. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to act or what to say. I-"

Jackson leaned forwards and took Mark's hands in his. He pulled him onto his lap, Mark going pliant once he was there.

Jackson's thighs were hard against him. But they were still comfortable to be on.

"You don't have to worry about that. If you agree then I'll explain everything to you. We'd set up what you are and aren't okay with. We'll talk about money, where you'll stay. Everything like that. Okay?"

Mark looked into Jackson's eyes and nodded.

"So, will you try out being my sugar baby Mark Tuan?"


End file.
